


Always & Forever

by jesskrew



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesskrew/pseuds/jesskrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard falls out of the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever

Chapter 1

"We have to get off this rock!" Kaidan screamed at Joker with tears in his eyes.   
"No need to scream at the flight lieutenant Kaidan. He's doing the best he can." Liara said as she came up behind him.   
His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of John that he didn't even notice her. His mind was too distracted with thoughts of John. The night before Ilos, the day he found John on Horizon after Cerberus "rebuilt" him, and just recently before they attacked the Illusive Man's base. He never wanted to loose John once, never mind twice. His mind wandered to the nights he spent with John; specifically Ilos...  
——————————————  
"Kaidan? What's up?" John said as Kaidan walked into Shepard's quarters.   
"Well we have some time before we reach Ilos and I thought you might want some company." He said with that twinkle in his eye that John thought was the most arousing thing in the whole entire galaxy.  
"Oh? What kind of company?" John said with a growl.  
He was always one to assert his dominance.  
"The sexual kind, of course." He growled back.  
Not with dominance in mind but with pure, sexual arousal and the desire to bend John over the bed and fuck him 'till he cried in pure ecstasy. He did just that.  
He stormed over, grabbed John, and pushed him to his knees. John laughed in that husky voice that turned Kaidan on more, making his cock go rock hard. John noticed this and grabbed Kaidan's waist. He then proceeded to undo his his pants with his teeth, turning Kaidan on even more. After he had gotten Kaidan's pants undone he literally tore Kaidan's boxers off in a fit to get to his hard cock. He wrapped his warm hands around the base of his cock, teasing the tip of his cock with his warm, now moist, fingers. Kaidan let out a groan of pleasure as John slowly put Kaidan's cock in his mouth, while flicking the tip of his cock with his tongue as he slid his mouth back and forth over the base of his cock. John could feel Kaidan's pulse quicken and his blood pump harder as he wanted more. Finally John thought that Kaidan needed to be fucked, but before he could say anything Kaidan grabbed John, stood him up, just to throw him back on the bed.   
Kaidan came up behind him and whispered:  
"God John, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week." He said in a raspy voice filled with arousal and desire.  
Kaidan pushed John to the bed and got behind him. He grabbed John's cock so fiercely that it made him whimper, something you didn't hear often.  
That made Kaidan laugh and say: "God, your so incredibly hot when you whimper. It turns me on."   
With both of them aroused to tears, he began to tease Johns ass with the tip of his cock. He began to slowly thrust his cock into Johns tight ass. That made a moan escape both their lips, making Kaidan thrust even harder while simultaneously stroking Johns cock harder and faster than ever before.   
"Oh Kaidan...." John managed to say between breaths, as they were both nearing their peaks. They both peaked at the same time, collapsing to the bed, Kaidan draped over John, who was panting.   
Kaidan leaned over and whispered: " I love you John. Always and Forever."  
"I love you too Kaidan. Never forget that."   
And with that they fell asleep in each others arms, ready to face whatever came next.  
——————————————  
Kaidan woke with a start as he was taking in his surroundings. He was in Shepard's cabin. He heard the hum of energy as the Normandy was powering up. We may finally go home, he thought to himself. He may finally get to see John.


End file.
